


Deckerstar

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 04, chloedecker, lucifermorningstar, lucifernetflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place after season 4 when Lucifer returns to hell.Happy ending.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. His Goodbye

Chloe collapsed to the floor of Lucifer's balcony. His goodbye replayed in her mind. "My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe, it always has been... Goodbye.." And then he was gone. Forever. The thought of him never coming back made her heart ache. An endless stream of tears continued to pour out of her swollen eyes. "COME BACK" she screamed, her voice cracking. "COME BACK... please," she cried out longing for her partner to return. "You– You bastard! You say you had to leave to– to protect me?? This isn't protecting me! This is hurting me y–you idiot!" Chloe didn't even try to stop the waterfall of tears, her pain was just too much. She let it out, all of it, the hurt the anger, everything hoping all the hurt would vanish and that she could be in his arms, be his, finally. 

Her mind flashbacked to the first time she saw his true face... "I'm so stupid. Why did I go to Rome? What the hell was my problem? I could have had longer if I hadn't been so foolishly stupid–" Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of her phone. It was Dan. Chloe threw her phone onto Lucifer's bed. She wasn't going to talk to anyone, not yet.

Chloe slowly made her way to the bar of the Penthouse and poured herself a drink. After downing it she decided to take the bottle. On her way back to the bedroom, Chloe stopped, staring at the piano as memories of the song, their song flooded her brain. The rhythm of 'Heart and Soul' quickly made her smile, but just as quickly her smile faded as she remembered... it was over, he was gone. She broke down again, the glass bottle she was once holding fell, crashing to the floor into a zillion pieces in much the same way that her heart felt in that moment, broken, shattered.

***

Despite the heat, Lucifer shivered. "This isn't right" he thought, "This isn't home. My home is in LA, with her." Lucifer wanted to scream, to cry. He wanted to fly right back to her and hold her and never let go. He didn't want to leave. He loved her and although he had tried to resist and deny his feelings for years, to protect her, he couldn't anymore. But now she was gone, his happiness, his love, gone, because of him. The way he felt was unnatural to him. This love and pain and guilt, but also fear. He was afraid that Chloe would be feeling just like him. Lost. 

He didn't have a choice. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't stay away from her. He was going to have to do something about it. He screamed. He didn't care how it affected his image, he screamed. He screamed and he screamed until the Devil could no longer. He sat in his throne and waited for the pain in his heart to go away. 

When he had finally settled down, he prayed to his sister, Azrael. "Please sister, come please..." Lucifer whispered. The Angel of Death appeared next to him, flying. 

"What is it, brother?"

"Chloe, Please, I need to be with her, I need her..." Lucifer managed to say, wiping away the water left on his face.

"Why do you think I will help? Come on brother, this is who you are, I can't help you."

"You helped Ella, you were there for her even though you weren't supposed to be. You did it because you cared. I'm just hoping you'll understand why I need to be with the Detective."

"Fine, I'll stay here and look after Hell and all that, but brother, is it wise to go back?"

"I have to."

***

The morning sun woke Chloe up from her slumber. She tried to sit up but her head ached from the alcohol she chugged the night before. Somehow she had managed to make her way to his bedroom, put on one of his shirts, and crawl into his bed. When her senses came to she realised his bed was still stained with his scent. Oh, how she longed for him to be next to him, in bed with him. But he was gone. Chloe remembered the last time he left her. On her birthday. Just like now she had put on his shirt and soothed her pain with alcohol. But that time he had returned. Given her the necklace. "Well, I thought since I'll never likely penetrate you, I'd commemorate the one time you penetrated me." She had laughed, of course Lucifer would say something like that. 

Chloe fumbled for her phone seeing several missed calls from the department. "Shit!" It was eleven in the morning and Chloe had told no one she wasn't coming in. Chloe couldn't face talking to anybody let alone Dan so she flicked him a short text saying she was ill and couldn't go to work. The truth, however, was that she couldn't bear solving a case without her partner, without him, and she wasn't sure if she ever would be. 

Chloe pulled the duvet back over herself and inhaled the sweet scent of the Devil that she had grown to love. Before she knew it, tears streamed down her face as she lay, shaking. She had felt heartache before, but this was different. He was different. 

When Chloe had first come to senses with her feelings towards Lucifer he had disappeared to Vegas. He had left her then too. But at least he was still on earth, at least he came back. She needed him to come back.

"Hello, Detective."

Chloe could not believe the sight that was before her eyes. Lucifer, the Devil, wearing Prada of course, standing in front of her. She closed her eyes and pinched herself. "Am I dreaming?" But in fact the Devil, her Devil, really was there, smirking at her, the way he always did, the way she loved. 

"Lu– Lucifer?"


	2. The Devil Returns

"Yes, it's me, Detective, your very own Devil has returned, and don't you look ravishing today Detective? Is that my shirt?" Lucifer smirked being his normal flirtatious self as always.

Chloe leapt out of the bed and swept her arms around him tightly however she quickly pulled away. "Don't you ever do that again! Don't leave me like that Lucifer! That was not fair! You hurt me you– you bastard don't do that to me!" Chloe was relieved to see Lucifer, after all, she loved him, yet out of nowhere came this wave of rage towards the Devil. "You said you wanted to protect me! but you broke me! You stupid stupid Devil! She yelled as water streamed out of her eyes.

Then she slapped him.

"Well, come now Detective, sure I deserved that," Lucifer whispered. "But I'm not leaving anymore Detec– Chloe. I'm here, with you, right where I'm supposed to be."

"Promise me!! Promise me you won't leave me like that again!"

"I thought by now you'd know I never lie, Detective, especially to you."

She did know that, but she was just so afraid of losing him again. He meant everything to her.

"I know, Lucifer, I know," Chloe said hugging Lucifer tighter as tears continued to streak down her face. "I love you."

"Well of course you do, what's not to love?" Lucifer smiled, "I love you too Chloe," The words came out of Lucifer's mouth so easily.

At the sound of her name, a tingling sensation flowed through her body. It was just her name yet the way he said it made her feel things, feel good, loved. Chloe smiled and stared into Lucifer's dark eyes.

"Wait a minute... Lucifer!" Chloe's eyes widened with fear as she made a realisation, "If you're here, and you said you're staying... WHAT ABOUT THE DEMONS?"

"Oh yeah about that, forgot to tell you, Azrael, my sister, she's taking reign for a while."

"That seems like rather important information to leave out!"

"Ah yes, sorry about that Detective... Now, where were we?"

"You were just telling about how ravishing I look in your shirt and I was slapping you in the face," Chloe laughed despite the hurt she was recovering from.

"Well then, I notice that you aren't at the precinct today so I assume you aren't going into work..."

"What are you suggesting Lucifer...?" Chloe smiled.

"Oh, I don't know Detective, you love me and I love you, why don't we order up some breakfast and have a nice day, what do you think? It has been a veeryyyyy long time."

"Lucifer I know it feels like an eternity but you realise it's only been a day since you, uh, left..." Chloe said, her voice faltering.

"Ah well, Hell time works much differently Detective, and I can assure you, I was there for a very very long time."

"Mmhm, I'm sure you'll tell me all about it at breakfast..." Chloe smiled and Lucifer smirked in response.

"Sounds like a plan."

***

After all the pain and heartbreak Chloe had experienced the night before, she was glad to be relaxing and spending time with the man (well devil), that she loved, however, it didn't feel quite right, everything was so normal that it was like nothing had happened. There was some massive unaddressed tension in the room regarding the incident. Chloe didn't want to bring it up, she knew it hurt both of them deeply, but he couldn't just walk straight back into her life the next day as if nothing had happened. To be fair that was exactly what Lucifer had done several times in the past, namely the time he left to Vegas only to return with Candy, his wife.

"Look, Lucifer, um well, you really hurt me you know." Chloe finally managed to say without breaking down.   
Lucifer's eyebrows tightened and a worried look appeared on his face as he studied her trying to decipher a hidden message. Lucifer had left for her. He knew it would hurt her just like it hurt him when he left, but it had been only a day for her which was nothing compared to the eternity in Hell that he had to experience. He felt terrible of course but she knew he had to leave.

"I- I'm sorry Detective," Lucifer said looking down. Chloe noticed that he made no attempt to call her by her real name. All the walls he had momentarily taken down for her had been put straight back up and Chloe didn't know what to make of that. She wanted him to know that he could show her how he felt, always.

"I know Lucifer, it's just scary, you just left. How do I know you won't do that again? I know you say you won't but it's not about you lying, how do you know you won't have to leave again. I can't lose you again Luci."  
Lucifer was taken aback by the name Luci. Amenadiel and several of his other siblings often called him that but never her. He decided he liked it when she called him that. It made him feel special and once again his walls he put up to protect himself came crumbling down and he looked at Chloe lovingly, his eyes softly staring at her.

"You're right Chloe. I don't know if I'll have to go. I don't know what dear old dad has planned. But I know that no matter what I'll always come back for you. Chloe I have never loved before you. I love you and I will always find my way back to you. I know being the Devil has its downfalls her on earth, but can't you pay more attention to my other more spectacular features? Such as my devilish charm? Lucifer smirked returning to his normal self after the heartfelt words he just said.

"Yes I suppose there are some qualities about you that I should focus on instead, such as your arrogance." Chloe said jokingly. "And of course you are incredibly hot." Chloe giggles like a high school girl.

"Well what can I say, Hell is incredibly hot, so it makes sense that I am too," Lucifer joined in picking Chloe up and carrying her onto his red couch.

"Hey!! Put me downnnn," Chloe squealed. Lucifer obliged and plopped her down on his lap. Teasingly she tickled her all over as she squealed and giggled.

"I really love you Lucifer," Chloe whispered.  
"And I, you Chloe." Lucifer said gazing into the beauty that was Chloe. He smiled, not in his usual flirty way but sincerely, thinking about how wonderful this woman in front of him was.  
As always the moment was once again interrupted by the ding of the elevator. "That'll be the food," Lucifer said lifting Chloe off him so he could stand up.

"Chloe? Lucifer?" The voice from the elevator spoke.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Lucifer said rolling his eyes.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Well when you didn't answer my calls and said you were sick. I thought I would check up on you. When I didn't find you at home I came here. So what in God's name are you doing here with him?" Dan asked, disgustedly.

"Oh come on don't bring Dad into this." Lucifer shook his head.

"A lot has happened that you don't understand Dan. I'm fine okay I'll come to work if you need me."

"You'll be doing no such thing!" Lucifer cried.

"You don't get to tell my wife what to do Lucifer!"

"Ex-wife Dan, seriously have you forgotten that you were seeing Charlotte and having a thing with Ella."

"Wait you knew about that?"

"Well it was kind of obvious."

"Ugh whatever man, just leave Chloe alone, she doesn't need you hanging around her."

"Well excuse me Dan I know you have your issues with Lucifer but just as he said I'm your ex-wife, and you also, do not get to tell me what I need and don't need. So if you don't mind, I will see you at the precinct."

"You're going?!" Lucifer complained.

"Aren't you coming? I do after all need my partner." Chloe smiled.

"Of course Detective, team Deckerstar is back!"


	3. Team Deckerstar

The duo met back at the precinct moments later after the Devil decided he wanted to drive his car and be extra like always which caused a small squabble and wasted a few minutes of their time. Dan was already there when they finally arrived and unwilling filled both Chloe and Lucifer in on the new case. 

"The victim's name was Jamie Williams, he was stabbed what appears to be ten times in the chest and it appears it was a large knife of some sort, we are still waiting on the forensic report from Ella," Dan said looking at Chloe as if Lucifer didn't exist.

"Seems like something personal caused this, I don't think many people would stab someone that many times just for the Hell of it, they must have really hated this person. Have someone collect a list and interview the people close to the victim." Chloe said professionally.

Lucifer stared at her in adoration. She was just as he remembered. Perfect. Lucifer loved how engrossed Chloe was in her work and he felt a smile creep across his face as he gazed lovingly into her blue eyes. He had been gone for much longer than she had realised and he missed her so much in his time in Hell. Although for Chloe it had been just a day and the precinct would have had no clue that he had even left, for him it had been almost a year. A year. Time moved a lot slower in hell so a minute of earth time was actually a very long time in Hell. He had faced so much in his time in hell with the demons and Chloe knew so little. Lucifer loved Chloe so much and the time he spent away from her was the most awful experience of his life.

Lucifer's thoughts were interrupted when Chloe started talking to him.

"We have never had a date that ended. They always get interrupted somehow!" Chloe said with a joking smile. 

"Yes, it's getting quite annoying," Lucifer agreed.

"Next time let's change that, but in the meantime, we have a murderer to catch," Chloe said turning away and putting a hand on Lucifer's shoulder as she did so. She could swear he had flinched. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. His expression was unchanged as if nothing had happened.

"What is it, Detective?" Lucifer asked his smile faltering as Chloe stared worriedly into his eyes, tilting his head in confusion.

"Oh nothing, I just, I don't know, nevermind, let's go." 

"Detective, after this how about you accompany me to Lux?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Chloe said plastering a smile on her face to hide the worry she was feeling for Lucifer.

***

It was only 5 but the team seemed to have completed enough work for the day. They had interviewed every one of the people they thought to be closely related or friendly with the deceased. Even with Lucifer's mojo powers, they were unable to turn up any leads and so decided it was best to return with a fresh mind the next morning. Lucifer was pleased with this outcome as it meant he could take his detective home for a hopefully finishable date.

Lucifer and Chloe walked to the car park, their arms brushing together as they went. Lucifer, being the gentleman as always, opened the car door for Chloe before proceeding to go around and get into the corvette himself. 

As they drove they talked little but Lucifer didn't mind. He found it difficult to keep his eyes from drifting off the road to look at his beautiful detective. 

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Hm?"

"You keep staring at me."

"Ah well, I am finding it difficult to keep my eyes off you detective. I've missed you so very much."

"You too Lucifer, but it really has been only a day."

"Mm," Lucifer brushed off the comment. He didn't want to start the conversation about how long he has really been there. The detective had enough to worry about and Lucifer did not want her to pity him.

When they finally arrived at Lux, Lucifer chucked the doorman his keys and lead Chloe inside ignoring the lines as always. They walked through the club to the elevator doors when Lucifer stopped suddenly. 

"Just something I have to take care of first, dear, you don't mind do you?" Lucifer asked

"No no it's okay you do what you need to," Chloe said walking awkwardly around the crowd of party-goers. She smiled when she saw a familiar face and called out. "Maze!"

"Hey Decker," Maze said

"Hey, Lucifer is just doing something, mind if I join you?"

"Glad to hear he's back, would have been a long time in hell for him, and yeah sure, I'm not doing anything special."

"It would have been bad, it was hell for me too, thankfully it was only a day."

"Much more than that to him though."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, confusion and worry appearing on her face.

"Oh nothing, just would have felt like a long time, being away from you and all."

"Yeah," Chloe said wondering if there was something else Maze wasn't telling her.

"Detective! There you are!" Lucifer said making his way through the crowd to meet her. "Come on let's go, thanks for keeping her company Maze."

"Yeah, don't mention it," Maze said turning back to rejoin the crowd. 

Lucifer and Chloe walked to the elevator to the penthouse and went up. 

"Ladies first," Lucifer gestured for Chloe to go inside. "Right, well, make yourself at home Detective, help yourself to some drinks, I'll be right back I'm just going to have a shower," He said retreating to his bedroom to undress. When Chloe heard the water run she made her self to his bedroom and sat on his bed next to him perfectly folded clothes. She picked up his shirt inhaling his scent as she was reminded of the day before when he had left and all she wanted was him and she had put on his shirt. She decided she wanted to be with him forever now and she found her self putting on Lucifer's old shirt. Something dropped on the floor which startled Chloe. She stopped buttoning up his shirt and proceeding to pick the item off the ground. 

Lucifer came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and a new shirt already on. "My, my Detective, feel free to take my shirts whenever you want," Lucifer said licking his lips as he did. 

Chloe looked up and Lucifer's smile faltered as he saw the pools of water that had formed in her eyes. "Chloe?" Lucifer said quickly rushing to sit next to her and hold her. "Hey what's wrong?" He whispered lovingly. He looked down to see what she was holding, it was his watch. His watch with the date of the next year on it. Lucifer kicked himself for leaving it there. 

"Were you going to tell me?" Chloe spoke, her voice breaking as she did. "You were there for a whole bloody year! Why didn't you tell me!" 

"I didn't want to upset you. I didn't think it mattered too much."

"Of course it mattered! I only was away from you for a day and it was the worst experience of my life! You were gone for a year, in Hell," Chloe cried, tears streaking down her cheeks. 

She pulled him in and hugged him tightly around the shoulders. He flinched again but hugged her back anyways. Chloe pulled away, this time she wasn't going to ignore it.

"Take off your shirt," Chloe demanded

"Well, well detective, there's plenty of time for that later," Lucifer smirked but he held fear in his eyes.

"Please."

"Very well," Lucifer sighed and began unbuttoning his shirt revealing large deep scars and wounds on his shoulders and back. 

"What the Hell Lucifer?" Chloe screamed wishing she could make him better. "What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about dear," Lucifer said trying his best to stop his voice from breaking. 

"Tell me Lucifer. Please," She said reaching out to touch his scars, hoping to make him feel better. Lucifer's instinct took hold and he grabbed Chloe's wrists.

"Don't, please," Lucifer said immediately regretting the way he handled the situation. "It's nothing detective, just a bit of deserved punishment is all, few demons here and there."

"Was this part of their attempt at rebellion?" Chloe asked trying to meet Lucifer's gaze but he avoided her eye contact.

"No, I er–, you know that time that you almost died, and I got you the formula to save you? As I told you, I died and went to hell to retrieve it." 

Chloe choked on her tears, more streaming out of her eyes. She remembered that event all too well and when he had told her what he had done she hadn't believed him.

"Anyways, the point is I have a Hell loop, already made, just for me. When I left, I– I felt so bad you see, I didn't want to leave you, I hated myself for doing so. I went back."

"You went back to your Hell loop!? Lucifer Oh my G–, Oh my goodness."

"Yeah well, I stayed there for a long time. I think part of me wanted to stay there, feel the pain, and the other part of me was stuck there, after all, it's almost impossible to leave your Hell."

"How did you leave?" Chloe whispered, leaning her head onto his chest trying to avoid hitting any scars.

"I went there because I hated myself for leaving you. I left so I could come back, I spent the next few months trying to figure out a way. I ended up calling Azrael. She's leading Hell currently."

"Right, right, Chloe said trying to stifle her tears. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Of course, Chloe, around the waist is fine." Lucifer smiled and the two held each other, lying on Lucifer's bed. This was his heaven, Lucifer thought. No matter all the hardship he faced, being here with Chloe, was just perfect and he loved every second of it.


	4. Revived

Lucifer awoke long before Chloe did. Her arms remained around him however the were no longer just on his waist, his shoulders too. But he didn't feel any pain. He looked down at himself and saw that there were no longer any marks on his back. All the pain he had felt had vanished. He was completely and utterly revived.

Lucifer carefully lifted Chloe's arm from his body and shuffled out of the bed. He was still half-dressed with his black suit bottoms but decided he would have a quick shower before the detective woke up. Although he showered last night, this shower was different. The water didn't burn in his cuts and he finally felt better than he had since he had to leave. He made his way out of the shower and put on his red silk dressing gown and boxers. 

The detective was still peacefully sleeping and for who-knows-how-long, he stood staring at her in awe as a loving smile crept across his face. He made his way down to the bar and made himself a coffee, with a shot of alcohol of course. He then went back to the bedroom and sat by the bed, gazing at the woman before him. She was beautiful, he thought. Maybe not in the modern sense, in her current state, but she was beautiful to him. Her hair was a tangled blonde mess which partially covered her pale face. She was still wearing Lucifer's shirt with only half the buttons done up. She may have had a severe case of bed hair but she was angelic in Lucifer's eyes.

"Lucifer? LUCIFER?" Chloe suddenly screamed as she woke up with a fright, her hands scrambling in the bare space on the bed where Lucifer once lay.

"Hey, hey, I'm here darling," Lucifer said placing down his coffee and standing up immediately to rush to Chloe's side.

"Lay down with me Lucifer," Chloe said, her voice slurring from just having woken up. "Pleasee," Chloe pleaded making irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Ah very well Detective," Lucifer replied, giving in to the adorable face she had just made. He lay down next to her still in his dressing gown and boxers. Chloe reached out towards him pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Wait shit, I'm so sorry Lucifer, I completely forgot about your back," Chloe said withdrawing her arms.

"About that dear, I seem to have recovered overnight."

Chloe couldn't help but think an inappropriate thought when she understood that he was no longer in pain. 

"What are you thinking about?" Lucifer smirked.

"Hm?"

"You've got a devilish smile on your face, my dear. So, Chloe Decker, what is it you truly desire?" Lucifer teased wrapping his arms around her pulling her in. Chloe giggled and Lucifer couldn't help but smile and laugh with her. Oh how she was so perfect, he thought.

"I desire you."

Lucifer eyes lit up and he pulled the detective closer until his face was a mere few centimetres from hers. He stopped then, for a moment, staring into the detective's sparkling blue eyes, taking in the perfect woman he saw in front of him. Then he kissed her softly. Their lips only brushing together. He wanted more. He flipped her over smiling at her, a playful squeal escaped her mouth but was cut short as hungrily kissed her. His mouth felt as though a surge of electricity was flowing through it as his mouth connected with hers. Pure bliss.

Chloe too desperately wanted more. She began kissing him harder, deeper, with a feverish need she didn't realise she had. Her hands began exploring under his robe, roaming his broad shoulders. He too began to explore. He crept his hand inside her shirt and decided that wasn't enough. Still kissing her he undid the buttons of her shirt, well his shirt actually. He reached around her back unfastening her bra without ever breaking contact. 

Eager for more, Chloe pulled off the devil's robe, breaking the kiss, much to the devil's displeasure. However, this quickly changed as Chloe hastily invaded his mouth once more, the spark once again surging through Lucifer's lips. Lucifer let out a moan of appreciation for once again creating the sweet bliss. Lucifer tilted his head aiming for the sweet spot behind her ear. Chloe felt all the nerves in her body come to life as a pleasurable shiver ran down her body.

Lucifer began dotting kisses down Chloe's bare chest until he reached the hem of her jeans. Smirking, he tugged at the zip and it effortlessly slid down. Chloe lifted her hips and Lucifer pulled down her trousers, once again devouring his detective's lips hungrily. Chloe felt herself reaching for his boxers, sliding them down and discarding them on the floor. Chloe was still wearing her lace panties, but Lucifer had other plans for that. He started to slide them down her legs at an agonizingly slow pace, and Lucifer never broke eye contact. Watching her expression change as he ever so slowly pulled down her underwear. When the panties were finally on the floor where they belonged, Lucifer smirked and once again began his gentle assault down her body. Chloe writhed with anticipation, her body begging to be touched. Lucifer's mouth kept making its way down leaving a trail of kisses. When he reached her hips he kept going, until finally, he was kissing her where she wanted him most. His tongue alone made her moan as it circled, tugged, and sucked in all the right places. She moaned harder, each time urging Lucifer on more. 

It was the devil's turn to let out a low groan this time. It vibrated through every inch of the detective's body. He quickened his pace and she became closer and closer to the edge with every lick. She reached out her arms, dishevelling his look as her hands tangled in his hair.

His mouth retreated from her clit right before she could reach her end. He made his way back to his neck and began sucking and biting. His stubble scratching against her neck sending shockwaves down her. But now it was her turn. She flipped him over, Lucifer was surprised by the sudden turn of events but he was definitely not complaining. It was her turn to chew at his neck, leaving a trail of love bites on his skin. She stopped briefly to laugh. 

"What is it?" Lucifer groaned.

"I gave the Devil a hickey!" 

Lucifer reached his arm up to inspect the area where the detective's mouth had been exploring.

"Yes you certainly did Detective, you're the first person ever to give the Devil a love bite" Lucifer smiled. "I suppose there is always a first time for everything." He smiled, his eyes exploring every curve on her body, loving every inch. In the moment he flipped her, regaining his control. He decided to try something different. His eyes began to flash red with fire and he returned to making kisses down her chest retaining eye contact with his devilish look. This was her undoing. She combusted instantly, his name escaping her lips as she reached her climax. He pulled himself off her and lay on his back. Both of them panting and sweaty. Chloe rolled over to look at him. Her eyes fixating themselves on his toned abs. Before she knew it her hands were all over them, caressing the perfect muscles. 

"I love you Lucifer," She said, her arm remaining on his waist. 

"I love you too Detective," He smiled, pecking her on the forehead before standing up. "Now I have to have another shower!" Lucifer laughed. "Care to join me?"

"Nuh uh, I'ma just lay here for a while," Chloe replied lazily.

"Suit yourself," The devil smirked and then he vanished into the bathroom leaving Chloe sprawled across his bed, with nothing but a smile on her face.


	5. Eternity Together

When Lucifer came out from his shower, dressed in his fine black suit and a blue shirt, Chloe still remained lying on the bed covered only by the black silk sheets. 

"Come now Detective, we have places to be, people to, well interrogate!" Lucifer announced to the exhausted Chloe.

Chloe groaned. "Just give me a minute."

"You've had plenty of minutes, love, come now or we'll be late, it's almost 10!"

That got Chloe's attention. She practically jumped out of the bed and raced to find her clothes.

"Shit. Shit! Lucifer!!! Why didn't you tell me!" 

"I mean, staying in bed was your idea, Detective," Lucifer smirked. He was so in love with the beautiful woman in front of him scrambling around the room like a manic. He chuckled just watching her. 

"Lucifer! This is not funny! I'm going to be late!" Chloe almost screamed.

"Hush now dear, it's okay," The Devil assured. "Come now, let's go," He said when Chloe had finally gathered her things. Chloe practically ran to the elevator, dragging Lucifer by the arm. 

"How do I look?" The detective asked when they stepped out of the elevator.

Lucifer looked the detective up and down. Her hair was a complete pigsty and her collar of her shirt was not done up properly. Lucifer stared at her in awe, loving every inch of her.

"You look beautiful," He smiled. And he meant it, for the Devil never lies.

By the time they arrived at work in the corvette, it was already 10.30. Everyone in the precinct was already busy at work and wouldn't have noticed their entry if it weren't for, well, Lucifer's existence. As soon as he entered the building, both women and men dropped what they were doing and stared at him lustfully. Several came up to him and began flirting with him. Chloe watched and had to resist not punching a few in the face. 

"Right, how do I turn this thing off," Lucifer remarked.

Chloe just laughed, any jealousy she had just left her. She knew he was a good man, well Devil rather. 

"I love you," Lucifer smiled, bringing the detective in for a kiss.

"I love you too, but Lucifer, we are at work!" Chloe replied, pulling away.

"And?" Lucifer smirked. "I want everyone to know that I am yours, and only yours."

Chloe looked at Lucifer with complete adoration. "I really love you," She said, kissing him once more.

"Oh hey, guys, sorry to interrupt your er moment but uh, we have Philip Williams in the interrogation room, he's Jamie Williams' cousin. He was caught on surveillance cameras fleeing the crime scene." Ella said when she saw the duo. "Okay now, unrelated but seriously, FINALLY!! I can't wait for you guys to have the cutest Deckerstar babies." Ella said enthusiastically as the duo blushed and avoided eye contact. 

"Ah, yes, well– er–" Lucifer, for one of the first times in his life was, at loss for words. 

"I think we will interrogate that suspect now..." Chloe said, dragging Lucifer towards the room, her face almost as red a tomato.

+++

When they had finally wrapped up for the day, Lucifer and Chloe drove back to the penthouse, although Chloe said she was fine to go home, Lucifer told her that after everything they had faced, he was never letting her go ever again. 

They held hands as they walked inside the club. Lucifer chucking his keys to the Valet with his free hand. The Valet proceeded in giving Lucifer and Chloe a weird look, for he was not used to seeing Lucifer in a, well normal relationship. 

They made their way to the elevator and as soon the door shut Lucifer stared the Detective in the eyes and smiled. 

"What?" Chloe asked

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," Lucifer replied, taking Chloe's hand and pulling her inside the Penthouse. The penthouse floor was covered in rose petals, and a candlelit table was in the middle of the room. Lucifer lifted two cloches, revealing the Detective's favourite dinner; two grilled cheese toasties. 

"Lucifer... it's beautiful" Chloe smiled as tears of joy pooled at her eyes.

"Chloe, I love you, and I regret so much about how our, history has gone. I want to tell you everything, no secrets. I should have told you how I felt sooner, because the truth is, well, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I want to be everything you want me to be. I want to make you happy and I want to make Trixie happy..." Lucifer knelt on one knee. "For the rest of your lives. Detective, Chloe, will you marry me?" He said holding a very beautiful diamond ring. 

"Yes, Yes of course Lucifer!" Chloe smiled, the tears now spilling down her face. "I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story   
check out my other ones xx


End file.
